five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: The Fourth Closet
From the creator of the acclaimed horror video games comes the next thrilling chapter in the New York Times bestselling Five Nights at Freddy's series. - ''Amazon Description 'Five Nights At Freddy's: The Fourth Closet' is the third installment of the Five Nights At Freddy's Twisted Trilogy, The Fourth Closet was released on June 26 2018. Official Description ''What really happened to Charlie? It's the question that John can't seem to shake, along with the nightmares of Charlie's seeming death and miraculous reappearance. John just wants to forget the whole terrifying saga of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the past isn't so easily buried. Meanwhile, there's a new animatronic pizzeria opening in Hurricane, along with a new rash of kidnappings that feel all too familiar. Bound together by their childhood loss, John reluctantly teams up with Jessica, Marla, and Carlton to solve the case and find the missing children. Along the way, they'll unravel the twisted mystery of what really happened to Charlie, and the haunting legacy of her father's creations. Pre-release Version From the creator of the acclaimed horror video games comes the next thrilling chapter in the New York Times bestselling Five Nights at Freddy's series Official Statements December 17th 2015 The truth is that after a while lore can become so dense that there isn't room for a story anymore. Another truth is that what makes for a good game doesn't necessarily make for a good book. Sometimes a timeline gets so full that the only way to tell a real story is have the story set in a different timeline, an alternate universe, a different location, or perhaps from a vantage point that isn't entirely what it appears to be. December 18th 2015 I wanted to talk about this a little bit to put everyone's minds at ease. I've gotten a lot of emails (even angry ones) complaining that the book doesn't match up with one or more of the games. Even some of the reviews on Amazon chastise the book for not matching the games. Something that i should have explained very early on is that the book is NOT intended to solve anything. It's not intended to be a guide for the games, or to fill in gaps. The games are what they are, and as i stated before, that story is finished. Something that i said in one of the forum threads about this, is that sometimes the lore of something can become so crowded that you can't tell an original story anymore. The games and the books should be considered to be separate continuities, even if they do share many familiar elements. So yes, the book is canon, just as the games are. That doesn't mean that they are intended to fit together like two puzzle pieces. I would actually ask anyone wanting to read the book, even if you are a devout fan of the games, to read the book for the sake of enjoying the book, and don't try to "solve" anything. The book is a re-imagining of the Five Nights at Freddy's story, and if you go into it with that mindset, I think you will really enjoiy it. :) Covers 9781338139327_p0_v1_s600x595.jpg|''Prerelease Cover'' 9781338139327_p0_v2_s600x595.jpg|''Prototype Cover'' 91wTFf3H7AL.jpg|''Front Cover''